Hidden Swan, Hidden Identity
by Dee Elkins
Summary: Bella's life has just shattered, and she is headed for an unexpected adventure. Including Succubus and Incubi. Story is AU. Rated M for a reason. It may start out slow but will improve, promise.
1. Chapter 1: Death

My name is Isabella Swan, I'm 17 years old and an only child, I'm uncoordinated, and kind of a social misfit. I live with my mother Renee and her husband Phil in Jacksonville, Florida. Their my parents true and true, and then their is my biological dad Charlie.

I did live with my dad in Forks Washington not too long ago but that all changed when I met Edward Cullen.

Edward was the first boy who I was ever interested in, he was an epitome of Adonis. He and his family are vampires. I fell in love with him and he ended up bailing on me when things got hard. When we went on our first date, he took me to watch him and his family play baseball, some nomad's came across us. James the leader was a tracker and decided to come after me as his new favorite 'Game'. Edward and his family tried to loose the tracker but couldn't and he found me but luckily Edward got to me before James could kill me. Unfortunately James did bite me, and I would have become a vampire with in three days but again Edward saved me by sucking out the venom. I woke up in a hospital a day later. That is when Edward broke me by saying that he didn't want me to come back to Forks with him. That he didn't want me period, and to go back home to Jacksonville with my mom. So I did.

Phil has become like a second dad to me, but I still keep in touch with Charlie every week through phone calls.

My mom and Phil went on a trip to Tallahassee to see a coaching buddy of his three days ago and were on there way back, they should be back tomorrow. It would be nice to see them home safe and sound. I would have went but I had school, it was senior year for me.

I was on my couch watching TV when the house phone rang.

"Hello" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Is this Miss Isabella Swan?" A man with a deep voice asked me. I hope he wasn't a creeper or something.

"Um yes and who are you?" I asked back nervously.

"I'm Detective Peters of the Florida Police Department. Is someone with you ma'am?" He asked me with a bit of sadness in his voice. That just made me more uneasy. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"No...No sir no one is with me why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a member of my police force to come talk to you. I have some news and I don't think you should hear it by your self Miss. Swan."

"It is okay I don't care if I am alone, just tell me, tell me now please. What is going on." I spit out.

"Alright. I was called out to a crash on highway 140. I ran the plate, it was registered to a women named Renee Dwyer. Her and a man by the name of Phil Dwyer, presumably her husband was in the car when it crashed. Do you know these people? The phone number that came up was this one so I thought I would call and find out if someone who was related to them was at home." He asked.

"Um yes they are my parents, are they ok, are they at the hospital?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. That sinking feeling came back and made me feel nauseous.

"I am sorry but your parents they did not make it. They died on the way to the hospital." He spoke the words with sorrow in his voice.

I heard the words but at the same time I couldn't comprehend them. How could they be dead? They cant be...maybe some one stole there car and my parents are safe in Tallahassee.

"Ho…How do you know that the people in the car are my parents?" I whispered in to the phone.

"Phil had his wallet on him and his name was on the luggage we found, it also had Renee's license in it as well. If you can we need someone to come and identify the bodies before we can release them to you for burial purpose's. Again I am truly sorry Miss Swan." He told me this, gave me his number that I didn't bother writing down and then he hung up.

My world shattered and I had to go identify my parents dead bodies.

I felt something inside of me awakening.

Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2: What the?

**Hello Everyone, I hope you like this story. **

**It is going to be different, it will include_ incest, and succubi and incubi._ So if you dont like topics like this please leave. This story will also include _mild lemons, and will star bella and an OC._**

**I do not own anything regarding twilight. No copywrite intended.**

**This is un-beta'ed so any errors are my own.**

I was driving from Seattle, I had just gotten off of a plane from Jacksonville in order to get to Forks. But being such a small town Forks Washington did not have an airway so I had to drive from SeaTac to get there.

When I found out about my mom and Phil I knew I would have to tell Charlie but I did not want to tell him over the phone. I knew he still loved my mom even after 15 years.

After the phone call with Det. Peters, I felt really warm like something was awakening deep with in me. But then the feeling went away just as soon as it had come, so I just put it in the back of my mind. I had too much to concentrate on now anyway.

After I was able to pull myself together enough to rush to the bathroom to empty my upset stomach, I got dressed and drove down to the police station and identified the retched remains of my loving parents bodies. God it was so horrible. Their bodies were laid out on tables in the morgue, nothing covering their bodies but a sheet. When Det. Peters lifted the sheet I immediately knew it was them, through the fire burns surrounding their bodies I could recognize my mothers facial features and their rings were my parents rings. It was so bad that I had to leave the room.

Some unknown male cop had caught me in his strong arms while I sobbed in the hallway. I did not know where or what Det. Peters was doing. Nor did I care. I had just lost a set of my parents and could not handle that information just yet.

Though once I grasped my composure I started to feel weird again, warm and now tingly. The most wonderful scent came from the man whose arms were around me, he smelt so yummy, I had a very strong urge to give love bites and lick up his neck. That thought alone made me break away from him and come back to my self. "What the hell just happened to me?" I thought. The urge dissipated once out of the mans arms. I just witnessed my dead parents bodies and yet I wanted to ravish this cop, what is wrong with me. I quickly left after concluding that yes, the bodies in the morgue were in fact my parents Renee and Phil Dwyer.

Once at home and back to being my normal self, I realized that I had to tell Charlie but I did not want him to know something was up and if I had called him on the phone he would have known immediately so I just hopped on the earliest flight to Seattle that I could get. I just hope that my dad was not out on a fishing trip with his friend Billy Black.

~HSHI~

I pulled in to the familiar drive way and stopped the car. Charlies cruiser was in the front so I knew he was home.

I walked up the familiar path and opened the door, yelling when I stood in the hall "Dad I'm home, where are you? We need to talk." I dropped my bag at the door, heading toward the living room where he usually sat in his recliner and watch some sports program. Usually baseball.

What I did not expect when I turned the corner into the living room was to find my dad in a bright deep blue cloak with six other male figures each one in a different colored cloak. Oh god my dad has joined a cult.

One man looked strangely like a red-eyed vampire. That cannot be right. Can it? Oh god is that a werewolf?

My last thought before everything went black was "What the hell is this?"


	3. Chapter 3: Brother

**SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COLLEGE FINALS ARE NOW OVER...AT LEAST FOR THIS TERM. LOL**

**HERE YOU ALL GO!**

**Hello Everyone, I hope you like this story.  
**

**It is going to be different, it will include incest, and succubi and incubi. This story will include mild lemons, and will star bella and a OC.**

**I do not own anything regarding twilight. No copywrite intended.**

**This is un-beta'ed so any errors are my own.**

Previously on Hidden Swan, Hidden Identity...

What I didn't expect when I turned the corner into the living room was to find my dad in a bright deep blue cloak with six other male figures each one in a different colored cloak. Oh god my dad has joined a cult.

One man looked strangely like a red-eyed vampire. That cannot be right. Can it? Oh god is that a werewolf?

My last thought before everything went black was "What the hell is this?"

_**Now on Hidden Swan, Hidden Identity...**_

When I came to, I was in the living room of my dads place. My head hurt, it felt like the room was spinning. I shut my eyes to try to get past the feeling.

When I opened them, I found my self on the couch. My dad was on the end with my feet on his lap.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked me swiping a lock of hair out of my face.

"Yeah dad I'm fine just dizzy." I noticed he was still wearing the bright deep blue cloak. I glanced around and saw that the people who were here before, were still here in weird colored cloak's except the werewolf was not here anymore in its place was a tall native American Indian man.

"Dad, we need to go. Now." I got up from the couch, pulling on his arms up to make him come with me. "Let's go. Please." I started to beg to him to get up and get us out of here. There was a vampire in my house. Why the hell was there a vampire in my house, let alone talking casually to my dad.

My dad pulled me back down to the couch. "Bella, Bella honey calm down. It is okay, your safe here. It's OK Bells, I will explain everything". He rubbed my shoulder with his right arm soothingly while I sat back down looking at the men in front of me.

Each of these men wore different color cloaks, not one of them wore the same color. It was just strange.

"Dad why are there strange men in the house, with weird coats?" I asked him. I turned to look him in the eye and told him "Dad you don't know what these people are capable of." I was begging him with my eyes to just run out of here. To get somewhere safe.

"Bella things are not as they seem, these men are part of a union that I'm a part of. We all play a part in a world out side of what is considered normal. There is a world of supernatural spe.."

"Wait what? You know of supernatural things?" I cut him off and asked, how did he know.

"Well if you would let me finish I will tell you." He just looked at me to make sure I wouldn't interrupt again. I nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes I know of the supernatural world, honey we are part of the supernatural. This world is full of different kinds of people and each kind of tribe, each kin of people has a leader who runs their own world. Bella these men are the tribe leaders." He told me pointing out to the others in the room. "They are responsible for the people in their world and when something big happens the leaders need to have a meeting in order to find a solution. That is why they are here something has happened and we needed to meet in order to find out what will happen next."

"Okay but I don't understand what you have to do with this dad?" I asked him still confused. On top of me being confused that weird warm...I don't know almost flirty feeling was back. Among the men in cloaks their was a guy who wore a hoodie and sat in the back almost out of sight. He never looked up but my attention, which should have been fully on what my dad was saying, kept being pulled in this strange mans direction. It was almost like I knew him, yet didn't know him enough and it made me want to rush over their sit on his lap and snuggle him while he told me everything about himself.

This feeling was bizarre. Though it felt some-how natural.

"..uctions Bells?" I realized my dad was speaking to me while I was fantasizing about the hooded figure in the back of the room.

"I'm sorry what dad?" I asked him when I turned to look back at him. The group of men chuckled.

"I asked if you would like introductions first Bella?" He smiled at me with a knowing look then looked at the guy in the hood. He knew, but didn't seem worried that I seemed to have a connection to this hooded man.

"Oh ah yes please, then can you tell me why you seem to be a part of this "supernatural" world?" I asked using my index fingers as quotation marks.

"Of course honey. Alright the man in the deep green is Sam Uley he lives out on the La Push reservation, he is the leader of the shape-shifters, wolves are his specialty but their are more than one type of shape-shifter living in the world. For example Japan seems to have a wide range of tiger shape-shifters." Charlie told me while pointing to the guy in the green cloak who removed his hood.

Sam was very tall, muscled and tan. I noticed that I could smell his scent from here if I concentrated enough, it was very earthy but had a tint of wet dog smell to it. So he wasn't a werewolf he was a shape-shifter. The wolf I saw earlier was Sam. Now it made sense.

I waved to him "Hello Sam." I purred his name, which was odd I didn't purr for anyone but I just moved on taking no mind to it.

Sam chuckled. He said hello back to me, then turned to Charlie and said "She sure is your kid Charlie!" His voice was really deep.

I didn't understand what he meant but before I could ask Charlie he was talking again.

"Yes she is Sam. Bella I would like you to meet Aro Volturi he lives in Italy but controls the Vampire world."

"Yes I know." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What do you mean Bella? How do you know about Aro?" My dad was looking at me. Aro pulled down his blood red hood and looked at me strangely.

"Ed..Edward is a vampire dad. I found out from him soon after he left and I went to live with mom." I told him. I remembered why I had come here and what I had to tell him. "Dad there is something I have to tell you, the reason I came here, but I would like to tell you in private." I looked at him trying to convey to him that it was urgent. I don't think he got the message.

"Later Bella, you can tell me all about Edward and this important message later. Now the man in the yellow is Nick Yehn. He is a witch and keeps track or other witches. Chyris Keir is a Fairy but he keeps tabs on all types of fey he is the one in the lite brown cloak. Oden is in the grey cloak he is in control of all things tracking. When someone new becomes turned, born, or is in trouble, or returns to the supernatural world the trackers are their to retrieve them. Then there is Callen who is the head of many Guardians or some call them guardian angels, he is in the white cloak. He is why we were gathered here today. Do you have any questions Bella?" He asked me after explaining who everyone was.

One by one everyone turned down their hoods, revealing their faces. I noticed that Nick looked like a regular human male, while Chyris had pointed ears and nose but other than that he just looked like a regular if not small human boy of 15. Oden on the other hand was massive, bigger than Emmett Cullen and seemed powerful, like he could take someone out with just a glance their way. Of course being a guardian 'angel' Callen looked unearthly almost godly beautiful. Looking at him was like looking at the rainbow or the sun to long.

"Yes. A lot, I didn't know there were other things or creatures out there I only knew of vampires. Wait if these guys are leaders of supernaturals, it still doesn't explain why you are part of this. What is going on dad?" I pleaded about to loose my mind.

"Bella, I am here because I too am a leader of the supernatural world. I am the leader of the Incubus and Succubus. Honey I am an incubus and if I am right you are a newly awakened succubus." He told me grasping my hands to give me comfort.

"I uh.." I trailed off so that was why I felt so weird. I knew something happened after the phone call with Dev. Peters the feeling of something awakening with in me, it was my 'succubus' side coming to life. My life is so unreal.

"What does this mean? What is a succubus? And who is he?" I was so overwhelmed that I didn't know where to start with any of this new information. I kept thinking of the guy in the hood and what he would look like naked. The fact that my dad hadn't mentioned him didn't escape my mind either. It was like I was drawn to that guy and didn't know how or why. But I wanted to know him and now.

"Well that is why Callen showed up, why we are all here. I found out earlier that your mom died, I assume that is why you are here? I am so sorry honey." said Charlie

"Yeah dad that is the important thing that I had to tell you, how did you know..never-mind...I get it Callen...he told you, was he moms guardian thingy?" I asked Charlie though before I finished everyone was nodding their heads. I figured as much that is the only explanation as to why my dad would know before I could even tell him.

Great.

Now I felt like I could cry but didn't realize I had been until the man in the hoody stood up and walked over to me. I still couldn't see his face, which really bothered me, but he came over to me lifting me up and setting me on his lap wiping my tears away, all with in a minute. I was so confused. Why was this strange man comforting me? Why the hell in all the turmoil of my mothers death did I want to fuck this guy really hard? And most importantly who was he to me to make me feel like I knew him my whole life when we just saw each other for the fist time a few hours ago?

"Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?" I asked him trying to raise up his hoody. What I didn't expect was the face looking back at me and his response.

The face that I found myself staring at was my own, except it wasn't. He was a boy version of me. Brown semi-curly hair with mahogany highlights down past his ears in a shaggy cut, chiseled jaw line, trimmed brows and a straight nose and the most amazing deep brown eyes the only thing that wasn't a part of my face was the hint of blue in his eyes. His eyes had me mesmerized. I didn't want to look anywhere else but his beautiful, soulful eyes.

When he spoke his voice was deeper than what I thought it would be and it made me quiver in pleasure. That is until I registered the words he spoke.

"My name is Zane. I am you brother. Twin Brother."

**Hope you liked this new chapter again sorry for the delay. I will post again on Tuesday. And please review to let me know if I should even continue.**

**See ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

_**It is going to be different, it will include incest, and succubi and incubi. This story will include mild lemons, and will star bella and a OC.**_

_**I do not own anything regarding twilight. No copywrite intended.**_

_**This is un-beta'ed so any errors are my own.**_

_****__**Warning: this chapter contains talk ot inbreeding and birth defects and mutations.**_

**Previously on Hidden Swan, Hidden Identity...**

"Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?" I asked him trying to raise up his hoody. What I didn't expect was the face looking back at me and his response.

The face that I found myself staring at was my own, except it wasn't. He was a boy version of me. Brown semi-curly hair with mahogany highlights down past his ears in a shaggy cut, chiseled jaw line, trimmed brows and a straight nose and the most amazing deep brown eyes the only thing that wasn't a part of my face was the hint of blue in his eyes. His eyes had me mesmerized. I didn't want to look anywhere else but his beautiful, soulful eyes.

When he spoke his voice was deeper than what I thought it would be and it made me quiver in pleasure. That is until I registered the words he spoke.

"My name is Zane. I am your brother. Twin Brother."

**Now...**

Brother.

He's my brother. My twin brother.

I have a brother. How do I have a brother? How did I not know I had a brother?

OH MY GOD I fantasized about my own brother, imagining having sex with my own brother. God what is wrong with me. I disgusted my self.

I jumped off his lap. His warm soft lap. Making me whimper at the loss of his body touching mine.

Jeez Bella focus. Oh don't focus...I put my hand over my mouth and rushed to the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach...in the sink.

Grotty, that is so gross. After I emptied my stomach and stopped dry heaving I grabbed the Scrubbing bubbles cleaner and sprayed the sink. To clean out my vomit but also to place my mind on something else besides my fucked up life.

First I get involved with a vampire who eventually leaves me because I wasn't a good enough distraction anymore and then my parents die. Then I find out about this, a newly found brother, my awakened 'succubus' side in me and that my dad is a king 'Incubus'.

Renee and Phil will always be a huge part of my life, but if they knew that I had a twin brother, which obviously my mother had to have know, it just really pissed me off. I never though I could be disappointed in my parents but since she knew and didn't tell us; I was, I was really disappointed in her. She should have told us about one another.

But what abut Phil? Why keep it a secret from us. This whole time we could have know each other but were kept apart. Why? Why did we have to be kept apart? And why did my dad not tell me, about my brother and about the whole supernatural world that we apparently were a part of?

Unless...

Maybe my brother...Zane...knew about me. Maybe everyone knew what was going on but me.

But again I have to ask why? What was the purpose of me not being in the know of my linage and brother?

How could he have known about me and not what to talk to me.

Was there something just not right about me? Of course there is, I was just picturing doing wild and crazy thing to this guy.

I got done cleaning both the bathroom sink and my mouth and started to head to the living room, when I heard them talking.

"How do we tell her? Shes going to be disgusted when she finds out." Charlie asked, to whom I'm not sure.

"I don't know dad but we have to explain that the way she is feeling is okay, in hopes that she wont take off like mom did." I heard Zane answer him back.

Tears started to escape my eyes, and I slid down the hallway wall to sit down curling my knees to my chest.

I wanted answers and explanations. But I couldn't force my body to go in there yet.

I don't know why just hearing his voice made me all hot and bothered but it did. The deepness of it, I think had to be a big part of it but still he's my brother. How do I look pass that?

The thing is, is that I don't think I could.

" Dad maybe they should all leave so when she comes back we can talk to her with out the added pressure and embarrassment that you know she will feel, once she finds out everything." Again I heard his deep sultry voice speak to Charlie.

Our father. Man was life screwed up. I dried my eyes off on to my shirt sleeve, trying to stop crying.

But on the other hand...

Maybe this could all work out.

Maybe I could get to know my newly known brother, twin.

Maybe I could just let go of the resentment of not being told about him and get to know him.

Maybe I could control my feelings and incestual thoughts and find out what kind of person Zane is.

"I agree that would probably be the best for her and us considering their might be some yelling or crying. So please guys, after I speak to Bella and she knows everything I will meet with all of you and give you the answers we seek. I know that we will be holding the funeral in Irvine Cali. at the mausoleum there. Then we might take the paddock to get to Pagrass if everything goes smother, then I will meet with everyone. If anything changes then I will let you know." Charlie told everyone.

I couldn't hear any doors open or close so I didn't know if they had left or not.

I got up anyway and started to walk back to the living room.

Time to get answers.

~HSHI~

Immediately I felt my backbone straighten as I entered the room where my father and brother was located.

I decided on my short walk through the hallway that I was done, I was done crying and being the weak little girl that cried for unanswered questions. I was done being the freak of a girl who threw up when something pivotal happened. I was done being weak, I was going to become the Succubus that I was born to be. Even if I didn't quite know what that entailed yet. I was born in to this life for a reason and I was going to embrace it fully like the strong Bitch I was always meant to be , the Bitch that I was slowly turning into.

I sat in the chair that Charlie always sat in. I started to fire one question off after another.

"So why did you and mom keep all of this from me, us? The Succubus that I would eventually turn into? The fact that I had a twin fucking Brother? That you are a king of a whole race of supernatural people and that your own daughter would turn inherit that wonderful gene? And What the Hell will I go through in order to become a full Succubus? Because I can feel that there will be more that I will go through? Not just the things that I am already experiencing. And what the hell is a Pagrass."

"Bella that is a very long story one that we need to go back to the beginning for you to understand what happened, all of what happened and why it happened the way it did. You need to hear the truth." Charlie sounded remorseful but I was not going to give him slack I needed the truth.

I just nodded my head for him to continue.

"My family consists of royal blood. My parents were the last King and Queen of Pagrass until they died, making me King." He stopped to stand up from his seat on the couch and then started to pace the living room. He had a look of worry on his face, making me question what exactly could be so bad to make him act that unusual.

Charlie looked at me and then to Zane before he started to speak again.

"Bells, every family especially royals who are of incubi blood have traditions and Pagrass has a long tradition, though some say it's more of a law than anything, stating that each family must conceive both a boy and a girl that would further on the lineage of that is reason why each household needs to have both a boy and girl, besides tradition. These two children are destined to be together as sibling-bonded soul-mates or as we call them sibling-mated. Me and your mom were sibling-mated, meaning we were born from the same family. You and Zane are also sibling-mated." He took a deep breath, but before he could start talking again I cut in jumping up from my chair.

"WHAT? Are you serious, I am inbreed, the whole family is inbreed? I'm surprised we don't have deformities or is so fucked up, so me and you are 'destined' to have kids with each other. What if I choose not to?" I looked over at charlie but asked Zane the question.

Charlie spoke first. "Honey, it's okay your not deformed because something in an incubus and succubus DNA ensures that nothing like mutations or birth defects or anything like that do not happen to the babies." As soon as he stopped talking Zane spoke.

"Mom refused that's why we were separated, and why she married Phil and not dad."

"Yes well I will get to that point in our story. As incubi and succubus we crave the feeling for our sibling-mates touch, it is like a yearning of hunger to be with them, not just a sexual yearning though that is a huge part of being an incubi, but a need to touch and just be close to them." He stopped pacing and sat back down on the couch to catch his breath after rushing all this information out. "Your mother and I grew up together not knowing what was to be expected of us, not knowing anything about what would happen once we hit adulthood. When I was seventeen and my parents died I was stricken with grief. The grief was what awakened my incubus side, that scared the shit out of me considering that I had no clue to what was happening to me, a lot like how you feel Bells." He smiled at me reassuringly.

"Luckily my parents had left me a letter explaining everything that was expected of me know that I was going to be king, and what I had been born into. After getting over the shock of it all I accepted my fate. I had began having feelings, a wanting for your mother who had not awakened yet. I knew I had to wait until she began showing signs of the succubus. When Renee turned 19 she finally awakened, though once she found out what our life was destined for she did not accept it at first like I did. Though she accepted the fact that in order for her succubus side to decrease in intensity and to not dishonor our family we would be together long enough to have the children we had to have by tradition's standards. I think you mom was even more happy when we found out that you both were twins so that she could get away faster." Charlie was looking down at his hands. " Your mother also thought that it was disgusting, lusting after your brother. But if a sibling refused their sibling-mate they would both parish, so your mother chose to go through with it. She told me straight away what she wanted, she would provide children but she would not marry me and she was coming to the U.S. so that she could meet her 'real' mate. Apparently she found that in Phil. The rest is as they say history." He smiled at me like he just answered all of my questions. Like hell he did.

"Like hell that is it, Dad what happened to me and Zane? Why were we separated?" I demanded looking over to him and then to my brother. "Did you know about all this shit?" I asked him with my brow raised.

I looked between them to see who would answer first.

I got my answer a few minutes later.

"Yes I knew, I've known for a while now. 14 years actually. I am an anomaly of sorts..." Before he could explain Charlie cut in.

"When Zane was one me and Renee started seeing signs that indicated that his incubus could come out sooner than normal, not at adulthood like normal. We had not heard of another case like this so we decided, your mom and I, that we would separate you two to make sure that wouldn't happen. By being close to your sibling-mate you start feeling the natural attraction to them and we didn't want that to happen. We made arrangements for me to have Zane when your mom had you and vice-verse." Charlie came over to me grabbing my hands. I grabbed his back and squeezed them to let him know I understood a little bit more.

"Honey i know that you have more questions but I think they will have to wait until tomorrow. I am heading to bed. I will see you both in the morning. I love you kid. Both of you." He hugged me, kissing me on the head then moved over to do the same to Zane.

He headed up the stairs to his room, closing it behind him.

So that left me alone in the living-room with my brother. I still had no idea of all that entailed to being a succubus. All I knew was what I was feeling.

"Can I hug you?" His Husky voice was like a whispering caress to my ear, which sent my lady bits tingling.

It was an odd question but I was not apposed to the idea of a hug from my brother. "Uh, yeah sure I guess."

God what the hell, what happened to my fierce bitchatude. He simply talks to me and I turn into jello.

I pondered the thought of what kind of power did he have over me?

He was hugging me and before I knew it I was hugging him back.

He smelled so good and yummy. Really good like a natural male and honey scent, sweet and musky. I nuzzled into his neck trying to get closer to him and his scent.

We stayed there hugging each other for what felt like seconds but was probably more like 10 minutes. Then I heard him clear his throat. I looked up in to his eyes and smiled shyly up at him. Him smiling right back at me.

That is when I realized that sometime during our hug I had crawled on to his lap.

"I guess this is my way of saying that I am okay with this. What ever this weird thing is. I told him laughingly. "That is if your okay with it too?" I rushed out before he could say anything, suddenly feeling shy and insecure about if he felt the same way.

He just looked at me and then raised his hips meeting his manhood with my womanhood. "Yes Isabella, I've known and come to terms and finally accepted my fate and our arrangement for some time now. But when you walked in I knew we would be together if only you could look past human traditions and morals. I am so glad that you did." His voice was so sultry and I loved it.

My kept looking between his eyes and his mouth. His lips looked so luscious and kissable. Suddenly I, and I didn't know if it was me or my succubus nature, wanted to kiss him.

So i did. I smashed my lips against his. I felt his response immediately after my lips touched his.

MY GOD, did he taste good! Just like he smelt, sweet and musky.

**AN.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this out I had huge writers block and slightly conquered it. I do not know when the next one will be updated.**

**Again sorry.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks everyone who is sticking with me on this.**


End file.
